


Le Fantôme de Forks

by Akahi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Calice Harry, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Protective Jasper, Soul Bond
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akahi/pseuds/Akahi
Summary: Après la première épreuve, Harry se rend compte qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce Tournoi et il décide de s'enfuir, de disparaître sans laisser une trace. Il devient un peu le fantôme de Forks. EC/HP/JB





	1. Chapter 1

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

 **Disclaimer:**  Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Twilight, JK Rowling et Stephanie Meyer en sont les propriétaires. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 

**.**

**Le Fantôme de Forks**

**.**

 

**Chapitre 1**

 

Harry se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait pris sa décision, les évènements de ce début d'année n'avaient fait que la renforcer. Il devait maintenant convaincre le directeur de le laisser faire, mais il ne doutait pas de ses talents pour le faire céder. Il commençait à connaître suffisamment bien le directeur pour le manipuler.

 

Il se stoppa devant la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe "sorbet au citron" avant d'entrer. Il se trouva rapidement devant le bureau du directeur où, derrière, trônait le grand Albus Dumbledore qui le regardait en souriant, les yeux pétillants. Harry était heureux, il semblait que le professeur ne se doutait pas de ses véritables intentions.

 

\- **Bonjour Harry** , dit Dumbledore en souriant.

 

\- **Bonjour professeur.**

**\- Puis-je te demander ce qui t'amène ici de si bon matin ?**

**\- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais retourner chez les Dursley pour Noël** , demanda Harry en baissant la tête.

 

**\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible mon garçon, je te rappelle que les Champions se doivent d'assister au bal de Noël organisé à leur honneur. Tu ne peux pas y échapper.**

**\- Je ne souhaite pas m'y soustraire, de toute façon Pavarti ne me pardonnerait pas si jamais je la laissais en plan. Je veux juste essayer de me réconcilier avec les Dursley. La première épreuve m'a fait prendre conscience que je pouvais mourir à tout moment. Je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir essayé de me réconcilier avec eux, même s'ils ne m'ont pas toujours bien traité, ils restent quand même ma seule famille.**

 

Dumbledore regardait Harry. Ce dernier affichait un air triste en baissant la tête. Il venait de donner son principal argument pour pouvoir repartir chez ses Moldus. Certes c'était un argument un peu pauvre mais connaissant Dumbledore c'était le meilleur qu'il pouvait donner.

**\- Tu ne vas pas mourir Harry, je te promets que les protections durant les épreuves sont suffisamment importantes pour protéger tous les concurrents. Mais je trouve que cela est une bonne initiative de ta part que de vouloir te réconcilier avec ta famille. Il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille. Je ne peux pas te faire retourner chez toi pour les vacances…**

Harry soupira de regret, il avait été persuadé qu'il arriverait à convaincre Dumbledore de céder à sa demande. Il avait eu tort. Il allait devoir trouver une autre solution pour réussir à sortir de la situation dans laquelle il était.

 

 **\- Par contre je peux t'envoyer là-bas un peu plus tôt. Si tu es prêt à partir maintenant, je pense que l'on va pouvoir s'arranger. Après tout si personne n'est au courant de ton départ, personne ne pourra t'empêcher de partir** , dit Dumbledore en souriant.

 

\- **Mais et les cours !** Demanda Harry, choqué.

 

**\- Je suis sûr que Miss Granger se fera un plaisir de t'aider à les rattraper pendant les vacances. Alors, qu’en dis-tu ?**

 

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir rentrer maintenant. Les Dursley avaient prévu de partir en voyage pendant les vacances de Noël. Il aurait donc été seul pendant toute cette période. Il aurait pu ainsi tranquillement préparer ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais bon, partir maintenant était mieux que rien.

 

**\- J'accepte.**

**\- Bien** , dit Dumbledore en souriant et en frappant dans ses mains. **Dipsy, prépare les affaires de Mr Potter et emmène-les ici.**

 

L'Elfe de Maison qui venait d'arriver s'inclina profondément avant de partir.

 

Dumbledore se pencha pour chercher quelque chose dans son bureau. Il en sortit rapidement une paire de chaussettes sur lesquelles il jeta plusieurs sorts avant de la tendre à Harry.

 

\- **Si je me souviens bien, les portoloins te sont familiers Harry.**

**\- Oui monsieur** , dit Harry en attrapant ce que lui tendait Dumbledore.

 

La valise de Harry apparut à ses côtés. Harry savait qu'il y avait à l'intérieur tous ses effets. Les Elfes de Maisons faisaient toujours un excellent travail.

 

**\- Harry je veux que tu mettes ta cape d'invisibilité. Le portoloin te mènera directement devant la porte des Dursley. Je ne voudrais pas que ta présence donne aux voisins une crise cardiaque.**

**\- Bien Monsieur** , répondit Harry en se couvrant de la cape de son père.

 

**\- Bonne chance Harry.**

Le portoloin se déclencha, Harry se sentit absorbé. Il prononça dans un murmure avant de disparaître :

 

**\- Adieu Professeur.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry atterrit brusquement dans les gravillons devant les Dursley. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'il vit son Oncle Vernon marcher droit vers lui avec de nombreux paquets. Harry ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes de Quidditch. Sans eux, il aurait été écrasé par le morse qui lui servait d'oncle.

 

Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, Harry regarda ce qui se passait devant lui. Les Dursley remplissaient leur voiture de bagages. Harry réalisa rapidement qu'ils partaient un peu plus tôt pour l'île de la Réunion. Nul doute que cela devait être Dudley qui les avait convaincus qu'il n'était pas grave qu'il manque quelques jours de cours, il était tellement doué que cela ne pouvait pas poser de problème.

 

Harry regarda la portière ouverte de la voiture. Elle semblait l'appeler, le presser à monter. Harry réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il devait faire. S'il montait cela lui permettrait de partir rapidement hors du pays. Le monde magique pourrait avoir du mal à le retrouver. Cela était parfait pour lui.

 

Car oui, lui Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique, voulait par-dessus tout quitter le monde magique. Il avait aimé Poudlard, comparé au 4 Privet Drive c'était une bouffée de liberté et de bonheur. Mais malgré tout son amour pour ce lieu et pour la magie, il ne pouvait pas y rester. Cette année il avait été inscrit dans un tournoi dangereux. Ce même tournoi qui avait été arrêté des années auparavant à cause du trop grand nombre de morts. Il n'avait que quatorze ans, il était trop jeune pour participer et trop jeune pour mourir. Malgré ce que pouvait penser certains, il n'était pas suicidaire et ne voulait pas se trouver dans des situations dangereuses. Il avait donc décidé, sans rien dire à personne, de quitter le monde sorcier à tout jamais. Il allait faire en sorte de disparaître pour que l'on ne le retrouve jamais. C'était une mesure radicale mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas mourir.

 

Sa décision était prise, il choppa discrètement le sac de cours de Dudley et le vida dans les buissons. Il n'avait aucun remord à faire cela, de toute façon des vacances sans devoirs cela était sûrement un rêve pour Dudley. Il ouvrit sa malle et mit à l'intérieur ses effets les plus précieux comme sa baguette, son album photo et ses ingrédients de potion, ces derniers ne lui étaient pas précieux mais pouvaient se révéler utiles.

 

Une fois cela fait il cacha sa malle et entra dans la voiture. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux. Il allait bientôt pouvoir échapper à tous ses problèmes, il allait bientôt dire adieu à l'Angleterre.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry sortit rapidement et discrètement à la suite de Dudley. Le voyage en voiture n'avait pas été très agréable pour lui. Il faut dire que coincé dans les bagages, il n'avait pas eu la position la plus confortable qui soit. En plus il avait stressé tout le trajet, s'attendant à tout moment à être démasqué. C'est donc avec soulagement que Harry vit la voiture s'arrêter à l'aéroport.

 

Harry suivit docilement les Dusley dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'aéroport, jusqu'à ce qu'une chose l'interpelle. Des personnes montaient dans un avion à destination de l'Amérique. S'il s'en souvenait bien, Hermione avait dit que l'Amérique était un endroit magique particulièrement puissant. Des vagues d'énergies magiques parcouraient l'ensemble du territoire en perturbant les sorts, c'était pour cela qu'il n'y avait pas de gouvernement magique là-bas. Les seuls sorciers qui venaient en Amérique étaient des meurtriers et des voleurs car les sorts de suivi étaient inefficaces à cause des perturbations magiques. Bref les Etats-Unis étaient l'endroit parfait pour lui.

 

Harry quitta les Dursleys et se précipita à la suite des autres passagers du vol en destination de Seattle. Il était à un tournant de sa vie. En entrant dans l'avion Harry murmura ses adieux à sa terre natale qu'était l'Angleterre.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry regarda l'écriteau de la ville où il allait maintenant vivre. Forks, la ville la plus perdue dans les environs de Seattle. Harry ne savait pas vraiment où il était exactement, ses cours de géographie remontant à trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse situer Seattle. Harry avait décidé qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas le retrouver ici. Il avait bien pris soin de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Non seulement il n'avait aucune trace de l'existence d'un Harry Potter en Amérique mais en plus il était arrivé à Forks un peu part hasard, il ne serait même pas capable lui-même de dire par où il était passé.

 

En tout cas la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était épuisé. Voyager debout dans un avion était particulièrement désagréable et périlleux. Il était quasiment sûr qu'il avait récolté une belle panoplie de bleus. Harry réfléchit rapidement à l'endroit où il pourrait se reposer avant de se décider à aller à l'école de Forks. L'endroit devait être vide à cette heure-là et il y avait en plus de la nourriture à volonté pour nourrir les autres enfants de Forks.

 

Et c'est ainsi que naquit la rumeur que le lycée de Forks était hanté.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 

Edward soupira, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Carlisle s'acharnait à vouloir les faire aller au lycée. Depuis le temps où il allait, il n'avait vraiment plus rien à apprendre à part peut-être les idioties qu'il voyait en histoire. Ils apprenaient des choses totalement fausses. Il était bien placé pour le savoir puisse qu'il avait vécut à l'époque qu'il était en train d'étudier et les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme on le lisait dans le manuel. Il avait envie de hurler et de leur dire comme cela c'était passé. Mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien et que de tout façon personne ne le croyait s'il disait qu'il avait vécut dans les années 20.

 

Il entendit Alice rire, elle avait sûrement du voir ce qui ce serait passé s'il avait dit les quatre vérités au professeur d'histoire. Nul doute que la tête qu'il aurait fait serait à retenir dans les mémoires.

 

Ces frères et sœurs et lui étaient en train de manger à la cantine. Ou plutôt, ils étaient en train de jouet avec la nourriture pour faire semblait qu'il se nourrissait. Son père aurait pu trouver une excuse comme quoi ils mangeaient à la maison plutôt que de les laisser aller à la cantine. Les autres élèves finiraient par se rendre compte qu'ils ne mangeaient rien. Certaines personnes l'avaient déjà fait remarquer à Alice mais cette dernière avait répliqué qu'elle était au régime. Si quelqu'un venait à lui demander la même chose, il préférait avouer qu'il était un vampire plutôt que de dire qu'il était au régime.

 

Un sifflement arriva à son oreille. Le sifflement était étrange, on aurait dit un sifflement de serpent. Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête paniquée vers les autres membres de sa famille. C'était bien le bruit d'un serpent. Il avait un serpent dans la cantine. Il devait le trouver avant que cela ne sème l'affolement. Si jamais il y avait un mouvement de panique, il y aurait des blessés. Jasper n'était pas encore suffisamment fort pour résistant à autant de sang.

 

\- **Il y a un serpent dans la cantine. Vous ne l'entendez pas ? Il faut absolument le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive** , murmura rapidement Edward à l'égard des autres Cullen.

 

Chaque personne de la table tendit l'oreille pour percevoir le danger et le localiser.

 

\- **Je n'entends rien Edward** , dit doucement Alice au bout d'un moment. Les autres personnes firent signe qu'il n'entendait rien non plus.

 

\- **C'est** **dans ton imagination frérot** , dit Emmett avec un sourire.

 

\- **Non je l'entends, il est toujours là.**

Edward grogna rapidement sur ces compagnons, à cause de leur pensée, avant de reporter son attention sur le sifflement. Ces frères pensaient qu'il était soit en train de venir fou soit son don venait lui jouer des tours. Emmett se demandait même si les vampires pouvaient avoir les oreilles qui sifflent. Il ne doutait pas qu'il allait devoir se faire examiner par Carlisle dès qu'il rentrerait à la maison. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'attention de la table était tournée vers lui plutôt que vers Jasper qui pouvait perdre le contrôle à tout moment. Il était jugé plus dangereux et instable. Bref que de joyeuseté se trouvaient dans leurs pensées.

 

Le sifflement était toujours la. Il variait comme ci le serpent pensait, il pouvait presque sentir la gaieté dans le sifflement. Après quelques minutes à l'écouter, il se rendit compte que le son était plutôt plaisant, c'était comme une douce musique. Quand il trouverait ce serpent, il le garderait avec lui plutôt que de le tuer comme il avait prévu de le faire au départ.

 

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surpris, il faillit attaquer celui qui avait fait cela avant de voir Jasper qui le regardait inquiet. Il faut dire que c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il arrivait à le faire sursauté ainsi. Edward avait tendance à prévoir ce qu'allait faire les gens autour de lui grâce à leur pensée.

 

\- **Edward cela fait cinq minutes que l'on t'appelle ! Cela te plait tant de nous faire patienté ?** Demanda Rosalie un peu agacée.

 

\- **Désolé, je ne vous ai pas entendu** , dit Edward en se levant avec son plateau et partie le déposer pour ne pas laisser le temps aux autres de répliquer.

 

Leurs pensées l'informèrent qu'ils étaient profondément inquiet à son sujet et qu'ils ne le quitteront pas des yeux avant qu'il subisse un examen complet effectuer par leur père Carlisle.

 

**\- M. Cullen, je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez de l'appétit finalement. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir informer votre père du peu de nourriture que vous avalez.**

 

Edward la regarda interdite comme-ci elle était folle avant de s'apercevoir qu'il manquait sur son plateau, la pomme et la viande qu'il avait choisit. Comment diable avaient-ils disparu ? Il était sûr d'une chose ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait mangé.

 

Edward se désintéressa des cours de la journée, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude et essaya de résoudre l'énigme de la cantine. La journée passa bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

 

A la fin de la journée, il fut quasiment traîné dans la voiture par Rosalie. Il aurait bien voulu répliquer et lui dire qu'il voulait retourner à la cantine avant de repartir mais il savait que Rosalie ne lui permettrait pas. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas sûre qu'il aille parfaitement bien, elle ne le quitterait pas des yeux. D'une certaine façon cette attention était touchante mais en ce moment, elle était pour Edward surtout ennuyante.

 

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence. Tout le monde était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que Edward leur en voulait et que toute parole ne serait pas bien prise. Edward était presque pressé que Carlisle l'examine. Toutes les pensées qu'il entendait le traitaient de fou. Il fallait l'avouer cela avait le don de l'énerver. Il n'était pas fou. Il avait entendu des sifflements et sa nourriture avait belle et bien disparu.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Carlisle revient à la maison, inquiet. Rosalie lui avait demandé de revenir au plus vite. Apparemment Edward était malade. A ces mots Carlisle avait immédiatement quitté son travail pour rentrer chez lui. Il s'était demandé pendant tout le trajet quel pouvait bien être la maladie qui avait pu toucher un vampire. Les vampires avaient le corps froid et leurs métabolismes étaient arrêtés, ils n'étaient donc sujets à aucune maladie.

 

Il arrêta rapidement la voiture et courut dans la maison. Toute la famille était rassemblée dans le salon. Sur l'un des canapés se trouvait un Edward mécontent allongé, maintenue dans cette position par une Rosalie inquiète.

 

 - **Carlisle dit leur de me lâcher** , cria à moitié Edward.

 

Carlisle s'avança, Edward n'avait pas l'air particulièrement malade à première vue mais si toute sa famille était inquiète c'était qu'elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelques choses de grave.

 

\- **Que se passe-t-il les enfants ?**

**\- Edward est sujet à des hallucinations !**

**\- Je n'ai pas halluciné !!** Cria Edward. **Il y avait quelques choses dans la cantine.**

**\- Tu vois ! Il persuadé qu'il y a un serpent qui se promène dans le lycée. Il ne cessait de dire qu'il entendait des sifflements. On a tous essayé mais on n'a jamais entendu de sifflement.**

 

Carlisle s'approcha et mit Edward en position assise avant de regarder ces oreilles au plus grand dam de son fils.

 

 **\- C'est peut-être juste ces oreilles qui sifflent** , murmura-t-il.

**\- Je n'ai pas les oreilles qui sifflent** , protesta Edward mais il resta sur place. Une fois que son père aura finit de l'examiner, toute la famille allait enfin l'écouter quoique… ce n'était pas gagné. **Je ne suis pas en train de moisir Emmett !**

 

Son frère s'excusa mentalement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à le penser. Il avait donc droit à long discours comme quoi son cerveau était peut-être en train de moisir à cause du manque d'utilisation. Il était normalement patient, enfin moins que Carlisle ou Jasper, mais il se considérait comme même comme patient mais là s'en était vraiment trop.

 

\- **Je ne vois rien mais cela pourrait être interne. Je préférerais te faire un scanner pour être sur que tout va bien.**

 

 **\- Non mais vous allez arrêter je n'ai rien qui cloche chez moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille !** Dit Edward en se levant, il n'allait pas accepter une seconde de plus de se faire traité de fou.

 

Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il fut attrapé par Emmett qui le porta comme un sac à patate jusqu'au sous-sol de la maison. Il pu donc admirer pendant tout le voyage quelques choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer : les fesses ferment de son petit frère. Il bénit le fait qu'il était un vampire car sinon vu comment Emmett le balançait dans tous les sens, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'heurter plusieurs fois le postérieur de son frère et là inquiète ou pas, il aurait massacré sa famille.

 

Il fut placer sur le scanner et quasiment enchaîner dessus. Il s'apprêta à protester quand il croisa le regard de Carlisle. Il était vraiment très inquiet. Edward détestait ce regard. Carlisle était la personne qui rassurait, qui trouvait une solution à tous les problèmes. Il n'était jamais inquiet. De toute sa famille, Carlisle était la personne qui lui était le plus proche. Il était celui qui pouvait lui ordonner tout ce qu'il voulait, Edward savait qu'il obéirait. Il ferma donc les yeux et attendit que cela soit finit.

 

Le scanner était terriblement bruyant. Certes pour les humains cela ne faisait que peu de bruit mais pour lui c'était un véritable tintamarre. Il attendit donc de plus en plus énervé que cela finisse.

 

\- **Tu n'as rien Edward** , dit Carlisle en le serrant dans les bras.

**\- Puis-je parler sans que l'on me traite de fou ?** Demanda-t-il légèrement agacer.

**\- Oui** , dit Alice avec un peu de culpabilité dans sa voix.

 

Cela l'ennuyait un peu. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché avec eux, agacé avec une folle envie de les découper en morceau et de les mettre dans un mixeur, certes mais pas réellement en colère. Il savait que si la situation était inversée il aurait été aussi inquiet qu'eux.

 

**\- Il y avait quelques choses dans la cafétéria, non seulement il y avait ce sifflement continue mais quand je suis allé déposer mon plateau certain de mes aliments avaient disparu, Mme Pantou m'a même félicité pour manger autant.**

**\- Ce sont peut-être des pensées que tu entends** , dit Jasper. **Cela expliquerait le fait que tu sois le seul à les entendre.**

**\- J'y ai pensé mais personne ne siffle exactement comme un serpent dans ces pensées, surtout pas aussi longtemps.**

**\- Il y aurait donc bien quelque chose dans cette cantine.**

**\- Oui, j'ai l'intention d'aller là-bas contrôler un peu pendant qu'il n'y a personne.**

**\- Je viens avec toi** , dit Jasper en se levant à sa suite.

**\- Non je préfère aller seul. Je ne suis pas encore suffisamment calme pour vous supportez pour l'instant.**

**\- Désolée** , murmura Alice.

**\- Je ne t'en veux petite sœur** , dit Edward en la prenant dans les bras. **Je suis juste un peu agacé c'est tout. N'est-ce pas Jasper ?**

**\- Oui** , confirma Jasper en analysant ses émotions.

**\- Bon je vous laisse.**

 

Edward se dirigea en courant vers son lycée. Toute sa famille avait quitté ces pensées, il n'avait plus que l'invisible serpent pickpocket en tête. Il se demanda même si c'était vraiment un serpent. Ces sifflements semblaient faire des phrases. Il avait peut-être à faire à une nouvelle espèce.

 

Il se retrouva plus rapidement que prévu à l'intérieur de la cantine. Il tendit l'oreille. Le sifflement était encore là mais ce qu'il le choqua le plus fut l'odeur de sang humain. Ainsi le serpent était peut-être un humain. L'odeur était légèrement différente de celle qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait pas envie de le dévoré, il avait certes envie de le manger mais d'une façon délicate en prenant bien le temps de savourer ce sang. Il avait envie de faire des trous dans la gorge de cet être invisible et de lécher délicatement le sang qui coulait.

 

Edward secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à manger, il devait trouver l'être invisible et faire connaissance avec lui. Il repéra rapidement que le son venait d'à côté de la fenêtre. Il avança silencieusement, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Une fois arrivée à une distance qui lui semblait raisonnable pour entamer une discussion, il s’arrêta.

 

\- **Bonjour** , salua Edward.

 

Le silence lui répondit, le cœur de l'être invisible s'accéléra ce qui était la preuve qu'il lui faisait peur.

 

\- **Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être différent, je ne te juge pas. Je suis un Vampire, je ne doute pas que je suis pire que tout ce que tu pourrais être. Je veux juste parler.**

 

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, mais les sifflements étaient plus calmes et Edward entendit qu'il s'était assit sur le bord de la fenêtre. Prenant cela pour un encouragement Edward continua à parler pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne s'arrêta que quand les sifflements lui parurent sonner comme fatigué.

 

\- **A demain, Petit Serpent** , le salua Edward en partant, il s'apprêta à sortir dans la pièce quand il se retourna. **Ah au faite, tu peux manger mon plat comme tu le souhaites, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'occasion d'en profiter. Cela m'arrangerait même que tu le fasses, j'aurais l'air moins suspect.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3**

 

Le reste du mois passa rapidement. Tous les midis sa nourriture disparaissait et tous les soirs, il allait discuter avec le petit serpent comme il aimait l'appeler. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, il ne pouvait peut-être d'ailleurs pas parler, mais Edward savait qu'il appréciait autant que lui les moments passés ensembles. Le petit serpent semblait l'attendre. A midi il le frôlait légèrement comme pour le saluer avant de lui piquer sa nourriture.

 

Edward aimait bien le nourrir, étrangement son instinct de vampire se délectait à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa nourriture disparaître. Alice avait elle aussi voulu donner à manger au petit serpent mais ce dernier n'y avait jamais touché et Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait de cela.

 

Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'au jour où les sifflements lui paraissaient saccader. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela se confirma quand son plateau resta désespéramment remplit. Son petit serpent avait un problème. Il avait envie de se précipiter vers lui mais il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait trop de monde.

 

La journée de cours fut l'une des plus longues de toute son existence et sûrement l'une des plus longues pour Jasper. Car malgré tous ces efforts pour se calmer, il ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de lui déverser des vagues de panique. Le petit Serpent était-il malade ? Si c'était le cas, Carlisle pourrait-il le soigner où c'était une maladie inconnue pour les humains ? Est-ce que son ami invisible allait mourir ? Il ferait tout son possible pour que cela n'arrive pas mais pourrait-il vraiment faire quelques choses ?

 

Quand la cloche sonna il se leva et sortie rapidement de la salle un peu plus rapidement que ce qu'aurait pu faire un humain normal. Il aurait du faire attention mais il n'en avait en se moment rien à faire, rien ne comptait à part son petit serpent.

 

Arriver dehors il alla s'appuyer sur sa voiture avant de sortir son téléphone et d'appeler Carlisle.

 

\- **Edward, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?** Demanda son père intrigué.

 

\- **L'être invisible de la cantine à un problème, je vais essayer de le faire venir à la maison, je veux que tu te tiennes prêts à le soigner.**

**\- Bien sur je vais aller déposer des congés et j'arrive. Je te promets qu'il aura toute mon attention** , dit sérieusement Carlisle.

 

Carlisle savait que son fils s'était attaché, à son petit serpent comme il aimait l'appeler quand il croyait que personne ne l'écoutait. Il se comportait avec lui comme-ci ce dernier était son Compagnon. Il doutait que Edward survive s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, enfin si, il survivrait, il en fallait plus pour tuer un Vampire mais il serait dans le même état que Marcus, plongé dans une immense souffrance pour l'éternité. Cet être invisible était, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, un membre de la famille même Rosalie avait accepté cela. Il devait tout faire pour le sauver.

 

**\- Edward** , appela Carlisle

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Il ira bien j'en suis persuadé.**

**\- J'espère** , murmura Edward en raccrochant.

 

Le reste de la famille arriva, il savait à leurs visages que Jasper leur avait fait part de la situation. Alice accéléra le pas et arriva vers moi quasiment en courant.

 

**\- Je n'ai rien vu Edward**

**\- Je sais Alice, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Rentre à la maison avec les autres, je reste ici avec Jasper. On va essayer de le convaincre de venir avec nous pour qu'il puisse être examiné par Carlisle.**

 

Rosalie essaya de rappliquer quelques choses mais un regard tueur la coupa dans ces pensées. Elle entra rapidement dans la voiture après s'être excusée mentalement.

 

Une fois la voiture hors de vue, Jasper se retourna vers lui.

 

**\- Que souhaites-tu que je fasse ?**

**\- Une fois que tout le monde est parti, on entre dans la cantine. Toi tu restes dans l'entrée et tu essayes de le calmer pendant que moi je vais essayer de le convaincre de venir avec nous. Essaye d'être discret.**

 

A tout autre moment, il se serait un peu vexé de la remarque d'Edward mais là il savait que ce n'était pas méchant. Son frère était juste fou d'inquiétude et Jasper le comprenait il ne savait pas dans quel état il serait s'il arrivait quelque chose à Alice.

 

Le lycée se vida à une vitesse lente, il y avait toujours des personnes qui ne semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'en aller. Edward avait une folle envie d'aller les chercher par la peau du cou pour les envoyer valser au loin. Ils ne devaient leur survie qu'aux efforts intenses de Jasper qui essayait de le calmer et de lui dire que si jamais il faisait cela il avait un risque de blesser son Compagnon.

 

Il fallut une heure pour qu'enfin le lieu soit vidé de ces étudiants. Edward se précipita dans le self. Son Serpent ne l'attendait pas à son endroit habituel. Il le chercha rapidement et le trouva près de la machine à café. Sa respiration était laborieuse. Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à une certaine distance pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

 

\- **Viens avec moi, je vais te mener à un médecin. Il ne demandera rien sur ton état et il te soignera.**

**\- Non… pas de trace… je veux pas mourir** , murmura une voix roque.

 

Edward regarda devant lui. Il avait cru un moment rêver mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son serpent pouvait parler. En toute autre circonstance il aurait été heureux de cela mais là il ne pouvait être qu’inquiet. Pourquoi parlait-il de mourir ? Edward avait l'impression qu'il s'attendait à se faire assassiner à tout moment. Qui avait osé le menacer au point où il n'accepte même pas l'aide de quelqu'un quand il était blessé !! Edward sentait qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un et pas pour le manger mais avant il avait plus important à s'occuper.

 

\- **Mon Serpent, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Le médecin que je veux te faire rencontrer c'est mon père. Il ne sera aucun papier ne t'inquiète pas. Aller s'il te plait viens avec moi, tu risques de mourir sinon** , supplia Edward.

 

Après un long silence, Harry donna sa réponse de sa voix rauque.

 

**\- D'accord.**

 

Edward était prêt à sauter de joie, il avait réussit à convaincre. Il savait que cela était en grande partie grâce à Jasper mais cela ne faisait rien. Le principal c'était le résultat. Il entendit son ami invisible se lever et se diriger d'un pas traînant vers la sortie avant de se figer et de reculer. Edward se maudit de tous les noms il avait complètement oublié de présenter Jasper, il savait pourtant que son Serpent avait peur des étrangers.

 

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que mon frère. Il ne mord pas, enfin si vu que c'est un vampire comme moi mais il ne va pas te mordre toi.**

 

Il entendit avec plaisir son Serpent rire. Il bénit encore une fois le don de Jasper et son excellente maîtrise. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami invisible pour savoir que ce n'est pas une réaction qu'il aurait eut habituellement. Cette réaction avait été poussée par Jasper. La puissance de son don était vraiment effrayante parfois.

 

Il fallut une quinzaine de minutes à Harry atteindre la voiture. Edward était resté près de lui tout le long du parcours pour l'aider au cas où. Mais il savait que s'il touchait le serpent sans sa permission cela allait l'effrayer. Certes Jasper pourrait faire en sorte qu'il accepte son toucher mais il préférait que leur premier contact soit réellement consentant.

 

Il ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture pour laisser entrer son ami invisible et alla ensuite s'assoire devant à coté de Jasper. Le trajet passa lentement. Pour l'une des première fois de leur vie les Cullen respectaient les limites de vitesse. Jasper trouvait cela un peu agaçant mais il suivit les ordres de son frère. Et puis ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, maintenir le futur Compagnon d'Edward dans un état de confusion n'était pas facile. Il était psychiquement très puissant, il lui fallait beaucoup plus d'attention qu'à l'ordinaire.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Carlisle tourna en rond dans le salon. Ses fils prenaient un temps fou à arriver. Il savait qu'il faudrait sûrement du temps pour convaincre l'être invisible de venir mais quand les personnes étaient malades, chaque minute comptait. Il ne voulait avoir à annoncer à son fils que son Compagnon allait mourir car ils avaient trop attendu pour le soigner. Cela allait tuer Edward.

 

Enfin au bout d'une heure et demie d'attente, il entendit une voiture. Carliste vit Edward ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer son patient.

 

Edward lui avait plusieurs fois parlé de lui mais ce n'était pas la même chose de le voir, ou plutôt de ne pas le voir. Carliste sentait le sang, il entendait la respiration et les battements de cœur mais devant lui, il n'y avait personne. Il fallait bien l'avouer cela était terriblement déconcertant.

 

**\- Pouvez-vous approcher il faut que je vous examine ?**

 

Il entendit leur inviter reculer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur mais il ne pouvait pas le soigner s'il ne le touchait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative à cela. Il demanda mentalement à Edward de le convaincre.

 

Son fils s'agenouilla inquiet et essaya de convaincre son futur Compagnon de venir se faire examiner.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry était heureux de sa première journée à Forks. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sorcier à l'horizon apparemment il n'avait pas été suivit. Il avait donc été tranquille, un peu trop même. Il devait bien se l'avouer à part à midi où il s'était amusé à écouter les conversions de tout le monde, il s'était ennuyé. Mais bon il était sûr que cela n'était qu'une question d'habitude. Quand il était chez les Dursley, il était souvent ignoré et il ne parlait à personne cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Ici cela serait pareil avec les coups en moins. De toute façon, il avait prit sa décision, il préférait être invisible et silencieux plutôt que mort comme un gladiateur des temps magiques.

 

\- **Bonjour**

 

Harry sursauta et se retint de justesse de crier. A quelques pas à cotés de lui, un adolescent le regardait en souriant. Harry se sentit terrifier. Il était là depuis seulement un jour et il avait déjà été repéré. Ce n'était possible tous ces efforts avaient-ils été vains ? Allait-on le ramener par la peau du cou pour affronter je ne sais quelle créature gigantesque ? Il devait fuir avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir semer l'adolescent.

 

\- **Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je sais ce que s'est que d'être différent, je ne te juge pas. Je suis un Vampire, je ne doute pas que je suis pire que tout ce que tu pourrais être. Je veux juste parler.**

 

Harry se rassit doucement, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'arriverait pas à semer un vampire et même s'il parvenait à s'échapper, il serait vite retrouvé. Les vampires étaient des pisteurs de génie. Par contre, il avait de la chance. Il était tombé sur un vampire un peu lent d'esprit. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il pouvait être un sorcier. Non, il s'imaginait qu'il était une sorte de créature invisible. C'était franchement idiot. Les sorciers avaient des dizaines de moyen de devenir invisible et lui, il pensait à une chose inconnue invisible. Pathétique ! Mais il allait en profiter, il resterait là calmement avec un peu de chance le Vampire version Crabbe et Goyle, n'allait jamais savoir qui il était.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Les jours passèrent rapidement. Edward Cullen, le vampire, n'était pas si idiot que cela finalement, il était même plutôt brillant. Par contre, il n'avait aucunement connaissance du monde magique. Il devait être un Moldu avant d'être transformé en vampire. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait des paroles plutôt étranges parfois. Il était, par exemple, persuadé qu'il était un monstre et le pire des prédateurs sur Terre. Harry avait presque envie de le présenter à une Dragonne en colère pour lui dégonfler les chevilles. Certes les Vampires étaient dangereux principalement à cause de leur vitesse mais il y avait dans le monde Magique des créatures bien plus puissante et dégoûtante, les Détraqueurs par exemple.

 

Edward ignorait aussi beaucoup de chose sur les vampires, Harry avait l'impression que celui qui l'avait transformé ne lui avait rien enseigné ou qu'il était particulièrement inculte. Edward ne connaissait pas les Calices. Pourtant c'était l'une des choses les plus essentielles chez les vampires. A la place pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un à chaque repas, il buvait des animaux. Harry n'avait jamais, avant ce moment, imaginé un vampire étincelant de grâce et vieux de plusieurs siècles courir après un lapin pour le dévorer.

 

D'une certaine façon, il avait commencé à admirer les Cullen. Ils ignoraient quasiment tout de leur nature pourtant ils trouvaient comme même des solutions pour contrôler un peu leur instinct. C'était vraiment rare. Normalement les vampires qui n'entraient pas dans un coven où ils étaient éduqués pendant plusieurs décennies n'avaient que peu de chance d'éviter une folie meurtrière qui les classerait dans les créatures dangereuses à tuer a vu. Les aurors tuaient souvent les vampires nouveau-nés errants.

 

Son petit Vampire "végétarien", comme il aimait s'appeler, ne ratait aucun de leur rendez-vous. Il venait tous les jours après les cours et il était même venu toute la journée pendant les vacances. Harry lui avait offert pour Noël une pomme de pin qui scintillait. Normalement cela aurait du ressemblé à une étoile mais son sort, à cause des vagues de magie du territoire américain, avait légèrement échoué. Le résultat n'en restait pas moins suffisamment joli pour qu'il puisse l'offrir.

 

Edward avait été étonné de voir qu'il avait un cadeau de sa part. Harry n'avait pas été déçu que Hermione ait appris à Ron et à Harry à prendre des photos avec leur baguette. L'expression d'Edward était à écrouler de rire. Il était resté figer plusieurs minutes avant de sourire avec un sourire un peu niait sur le visage. Au moins Harry savait que son cadeau lui avait plut.

 

Edward lui avait aussi offert quelque chose. C'était un pendentif en forme d'un magnifique serpent en argent. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais Edward était persuadé qu'il était une sorte de serpent magique. Il ne cessait de l'appeler "Petit Serpent". Si jamais les Serpentards ou les Jumeaux Weasley entendaient parler de cela, il subirait des moqueries jusqu'à la fin de son existence et sûrement même encore après.

 

Le reste du mois se passa merveilleusement bien. Il ne regrettait pas du tout sa fuite et il n'avait jamais vu l'ombre d'une personne du monde magique. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il s'était aussi rapproché d'Edward. Il était sûrement la personne qu'il préférait en ce monde, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher. Il lui suffisait de penser à lui pour que ses pensées moroses disparaissent. Harry lui en était profondément reconnaissant car parfois Hermione lui manquait terriblement. Ron et Sirius aussi mais moins. Ron à cause du fait qu'il était vraiment trop immature et jaloux. S'il n'avait eut que lui comme ami, il serait sûrement mort face à la Dragonne. Même s'il lui avait dit qu'il lui pardonnait de l'avoir abandonné au fond ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, leur amitié n'était plus vraiment dans le cœur d'Harry. Sirius s'était une autre histoire, il savait que l'homme l'aimait et il ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait bien s'entendre dans l'avenir mais il ne connaissait pas assez son parrain pour véritablement l'aimer. Il appréciait Sirius mais il n'avait pas une très grande place dans son cœur. De tout façon il savait que lui et Hermione voulaient avant tout qu'il soit heureux et en sécurité. Ils auraient approuvé son geste s'ils en avaient eut connaissance.

 

Vraiment tout allait bien, enfin sauf aujourd'hui. Il était totalement malade. Il faut dire que la cantine n'était pas l'endroit le plus chaud qu'il soit surtout en plein hiver. Le chauffage n'était pas à fond et le self était plein de courant d'air. Aussi résistant qu'était Harry, il n'avait apparemment pas résisté tout un hiver sans tomber malade. Bien sûr, comme à son habitude, Harry était terriblement malade. Il pouvait à peine se lever à cause de la fièvre qu'il avait. L'ex-Gryffondor était très rarement malade mais à chaque fois qu'il l'était, il était cloué au lit pendant plusieurs jours.

 

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Edward s'aperçoive que quelque n'allait pas. Il le vit venir totalement inquiet. Il essaya pendant plusieurs minutes de le convaincre de venir avec lui pour recevoir des soins. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Si jamais il allait à un hôpital ou chez un médecin, le monde magique allait le retrouver et il serait renvoyé là-bas. Il ne le voulait pas. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas penser clairement. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sort de confusion. La fièvre était peut-être plus forte qu'il ne le pensait.

 

Quand il reprit un peu conscience de la réalité, il était dans une voiture et Edward lui murmurait que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Harry comprit qu'il s'était encore jeté dans les ennuis mais il n'avait pas le choix de les assumés. Au moins le médecin qu'il allait voir était le père de Edward. Si ce dernier lui promettait que personne ne chercherait qui il est, il lui ferait confiance.

 

La maison du coven d'Edward était magnifique et bien plus lumineuse que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait toujours pensé que les vampires habitaient dans des endroits sombres. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer plus longtemps les lieux que le propriétaire ouvrir la porte pour les laisser entrer.

 

Edward n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit que son père était médecin et qu'il y avait tous les équipements nécessaires pour le soigner. Dans le salon, il y avait une trousse de médecine, un scanner et d'autres machines dont il ne connaissait pas l'usage. Vu le regard du vampire avec une blouse, il s'attendait à ce qu'il ait une maladie inconnue. Il devait être aussi persuader que son fils qu'il était une créature serpentine inconnue. Il aurait rit s'il n'avait pas eut aussi mal à la tête. Il réussit toutefois à prononcer mentalement le sort pour faire une photo. Il ne voulait pas oublier ce moment là. C'était peut-être le dernier à Forks si Edward ne respectait pas sa parole.

 

Comme il s'attendait, le médecin désirait l'examiner. Il n'allait pas simplement lui donner quelque chose pour soulager la fièvre. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il devait se dévoiler devant les vampires. Edward allait être déçu. Il n'était pas un serpent invisible. Il espérait toutefois qu'il lui pardonnerait de lui avoir cacher qu'il n'était qu'un simple sorcier pendant tout ce temps. Il doutait qu'il le ferait, il pouvait simplement espérer qu'il tiendrait sa promesse de ne pas chercher à savoir qu'il était et de ne pas laisser de trace de sa présence ici. Il savait que Edward était un homme de parole et s'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui donna le courage d'enlever sa cape.

 

Il regarda dans les yeux du vampire à genou devant lui avant de tirer soulever délicatement le précieux bien hérité de son père.

 

Edward s'avança doucement vers lui et lui mit une main sur le front. A la grande stupeur de Harry, il n'avait aucun signe de colère en lui. Il semblait seulement inquiet et un peu étonné.

 

\- **Tu es brûlant** , murmura-t-il en retirant sa main.

 

Harry gémit de mécontentement. La main froide avait apaisé son mal de tête quand elle était venue se poser sur son front mais celui-ci était revenu au galop une fois que celle-ci fut partie. Avec bonheur Edward la remit avec délicatesse.

 

Harry et Edward se regardèrent intensément pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le médecin de rappelle de sa présence avec un raclement de la gorge.

 

Edward attrapa rapidement Harry par la taille et le livra à son père qui le maltraita pendant plusieurs minutes avec des tests en tout genre avant que le diagnostique tombe sans surprise pour Harry. Il avait la grippe ! Une chose banale et commune mais pouvait pour Harry se réveiller plus dangereux qu'un cours de soin des créatures magiques avec Hagrid.

 

Il refusa non sans mal les médicaments avant d'être mit au lit sur le canapé. Le seul remède efficace était la potion qui la contrait. Malheureusement il n'était pas en état de la faire et il n'avait pas eut l'intelligence de prévoir qu'il pourrait tomber malade. Il avait pensé à tous les dangers sauf les plus évidents et il le regrettait amèrement. Il allait devoir laisser son corps récupérer seul. Il savait grâce à l'encyclopédie vivante qu'était Hermione que les médicaments Moldus faisaient souvent plus de mal que de bien aux personnes magiques.

 

Il pesta une dernière fois sur sa stupidité avant de dormir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Edward regarda le jeune homme (?) s'endormir avant d'entendre Jasper s'affaler sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

 

\- **Il est vraiment puissant. Même malade et à moitié endormi, il a combattu chaque sentiment que je lui faisais ressentir. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme cela** , murmura Jasper impressionné. _Il est puissant ton Compagnon._

 

Edward ne releva même pas les pensées de son frère et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait associé le malade à son Compagnon. Il était bien trop préoccupé par la créature qui gisait sous sa main pour tenir compte des pensées de Jasper. Il avait l'air d'un humain mais il ne devait pas l'être. L'odeur de son sang était légèrement différente et surtout les humains n'avaient pas de cape leur permettant d'être invisible. Ça c'est sûr. En tout cas quoi qu'elle soit, cette magnifique créature lui appartenait comme le prouvait le collier autour de son cou.

 

\- **Edward, je peux te parler un instant** , demanda Carlisle.

 

\- **Bien sûr** , murmura Edward mais il ne fit aucun mouvement montrant qu'il avait l'intention de bouger.

 

Il savait que son père avait quelque chose d'important à énoncer et qu'il voulait l'éloigner de son Serpent pour lui annoncer mais il était pour Edward hors de question pour quelques raisons qu'il soit de s'éloigner de lui. Son instinct ne lui permettait pas de s'éloigner alors qu'il était encore inconscient.

 

**\- J'ai découvert quelque chose sur ton ami.**

 

Edward senti la fureur l'envahir, il avait promit à son Serpent qu'aucune recherche ne serait faite sur et son père venait de lui faire sa promesse. Il se leva, dans l'intention de montrer son état d'esprit à Carlisle quand celui si continua.

 

\- **Pas sur son identité. J'ai juste analysé les examens que je lui ai faits. Il souffre de sous-nutrition et il a des cicatrices un peu partout sur le corps. Ces deux faits sont des signes de maltraitance. Son besoin de se cacher vient peut-être de là. Fait attention quand tu l'interrogeras sur son passé.**

Edward serra les dents, il espérait de tout son cœur que son père s'était trompé et qu'il n'avait pas vécu cela mais il savait par expérience que Carlisle faisait rarement des erreurs surtout en médecine. Il y avait donc de forte chance que des monstres l'avaient maltraité. Il voulait aller les tuer mais il savait qu'il ne ferait rien tant que son Serpent n'était pas réveillé.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Deux jours, il avait fallut deux jours entiers pour que le malade se réveille. Edward avait cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Le pire c'est que sa condition de Vampire lui faisait trouver le temps encore plus long. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était le regarder dormir et vérifier qu'il respirait encore. Le temps entre chaque inspiration lui paraissait interminable. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque instant il allait cesser de respirer. Le venin coulait dans sa bouche, il était près à le transformer à tout moment pour ne pas être laissé seul.

 

Il avait longtemps refusé de croire que le brun pouvait être son compagnon, comme n'arrêtait pas de le dire le reste de la famille, mais là il ne pouvait pu nier. Il avait une réaction excessivement protectrice pour que le lien entre eux deux soit simplement de l'amitié.

 

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cela. Il était né au temps où l'homosexualité était terriblement mal vue. C'était quasiment un crime d'en être un. C'était la même chose pour le reste de sa famille. Carlisle par exemple était un ancien pasteur, il brûlait les homosexuels avec les vampires et les sorcières prétendues. Il savait dans le fond que toute sa famille l'accepterait quoi qu'il arrive mais il était terrifié. Il avait peur de ne pas être prêt à s'afficher avec le brun, peur qu'une mauvaise réaction le blesse et il avait bien entendu peur que son Serpent le refuse et se moque de ces sentiments. De plus il fallait ajouter la donné de vampire à l'équation. Le jeune patient n'était en aucun cas un vampire. Edward n'était pas sûr qu'il souhaitait le transformer mais dans l'état actuel des choses il était trop fragile d'être près de lui si jamais il perdait le contrôle de ces instincts. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte que le jeune homme n'était pas non plus un humain ordinaire, il était tout à fait possible que dans ces conditions il ne puisse pas être transformé en vampire. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une créature qui ne soit pas humaine ayant subi la transformation. Cela était peut-être impossible et si jamais il essayait il allait peut-être le tuer.

 

Ces deux jours furent les plus stressants de son existence. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions et son inquiétude ne cessait de grandir. Inutile de dire que son attitude se faisait ressentir sur toute la famille. Particulièrement sur Jasper qui était excessivement sur ses gardes à cause de la peur que lui envoyait Edward. Jasper avait été un soldat la plus grande partie de son existence. Quand il plongeait dans ces instincts, il était particulièrement dangereux. Cela plus le fait qu'il ne se maîtrisait pas encore correctement en présence de sang humain, avait rendu la famille excessivement prudente. Carlisle avait refusé qu'il sorte et si cela continuait quand le week-end serait fini, il leurs ferait un mot pour qu'il reste à la maison. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne des risques en leurs permettant d'aller au lycée.

 

Enfin la fièvre chuta brutalement et l'adolescent commença à se réveiller. Edward se décala et le laissa se réveiller tranquillement sans que le contact glacial de ces mains ne le fasse brutalement. Le vampire sourit les personnes étaient véritablement très mignonnes quand elles se réveillaient. L'adolescent faisait une moue adorable comme si c'était la pire des tortures qu'il soit que de sortir du monde des rêves.

 

Enfin son ami anciennement invisible ouvrit les yeux. Quand il s'aperçu de la présence d'Edward, il sourit avant que ce dernier ne soit remplacé par un air inquiet.

 

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas une trace de ta présence ici. Comme je te l'ai dis mon père a été de la plus grande discrétion. De plus aucun de nous n'a cherché à savoir qui tu étais. Tu n'as rien à craindre.**

Le jeune homme le jugea un moment du regard comme pour déterminer s'il disait la vérité avant que les épaules s'affaissent soulagés.

 

\- **Peux-tu appeler le reste de ta famille. Je pense que je vous dois des explications** , dit Harry d'une voix toujours rauque.

 

Edward hocha la tête et se leva mais au lieu d'aller chercher les autres membres de sa famille, il se contenta d'aller un verre d'eau pour soulager la gorge du brun. Il savait de toute manière, que où qu'il soit dans la maison chacun avait entendu sa demande. Et effectivement quand il revient tout le monde était assis dans le salon regardant le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

 

Edward s'approcha et donna le verre d'eau à son Serpent avant de s'assoire à coté de lui.

 

\- **Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier monsieur pour m'avoir soigner** , dit Harry en regardant Carlisle.

 

\- **Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est tout à fait normal. Surtout que je n'ai rien fait à part diagnostiquer la maladie** , sourit Carlisle. Edward savait que c'était le moyen de son père pour demander des explications sur le fait de savoir pourquoi le jeune homme avait refusé les médicaments qu'il avait voulu lui donner.

 

\- **Oui, je vous dois quelques explications** , soupira Harry.

 

**\- Avant de commencer,** dit Esmée en souriant, **laisse nous nous présenter. Je suis Esmée et voici mon mari Carlisle. Les autres sont mes enfants, voici Rosalie et son mari Emmett, là ce sont Alice et son Compagnon Jasper et je pense que tu connais Edward.**

**\- Je suis Harry James Potter et la raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé les médicaments c’est que les médicaments de ce genre réagissent étrangement avec les personnes de ma nature. Il est donc préférable de les éviter.**

 

Harry, ainsi donc son Serpent se nommait Harry. C'était assez mignon bien qu'un peu trop simple. Cela n'illustrait pas à quel point Harry était mystérieux et indéchiffrable.

 

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il devait continuer, qu'il en avait trop dit pour s'arrêter là. Les vampires devaient être capable d'accepter cela, ils n'étaient pas normaux eux aussi après tout.

 

**\- Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, je ne suis pas humain, ou plutôt je ne suis pas un humain ordinaire. Je suis un sorcier.**

**\- Un quoi ?** Hurla Emmett choqué.

 

Les autres ne disaient rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de sorcier, à part dans les contes de fée, malgré leur longue existence. L'enfant devant eux devait mentir ou ils avaient eu pour la première fois une hallucination auditive collective.

**\- Un sorcier comme ceux dont parlent les contes de fée, avec de la magie, des potions et des balais qui volent.**

**\- Ce n'est pas possible !!**

**\- Si, la cape que j'utilise pour me rendre invisible et une création faite par de la Magie.**

**\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Si vraiment les sorciers existaient nous serons forcément au courant.** Répliqua Rosalie.

 

**\- Pas vraiment, les sorciers sont très forts pour se cacher. Nous ne nous mêlons pas au Moldu, personne sans pouvoir magique, à cause de la chasse aux sorcières.**

Carlisle regarda l'adolescent coupable. Ces actions lors de son vivant avaient donc encore une incidence maintenant. Il les regrettait profondément, il n'avait pas arrêté de le faire depuis qu'il était vampire mais il pensait que ce qu'il avait fait n'entraînait maintenant plus aucune conséquence. Que seul Jane et Alec étaient les rappels de ces erreurs pourtant Harry venait de balayer ces convictions en un instant. Il avait chassé un peuple qui existait vraiment le poussant à demeurer cacher et qui pouvait comme Harry refuser les soins car ils avaient encore peur d'être tuer. Les nombreuses vies qu'il avait sauvé en étant médecin n'étaient peut-être pas encore suffisantes pour pardonner ses crimes. Il allait payer le prix pour tout le reste de son existence en ayant pour rappelle qu'il avait détruit le peuple du compagnon de son fils Edward.

 

\- **Je suis désolé** , dit Carlisle en s'inclinant. **J'ai de mon vivant participé à la chasse aux sorcières.**

**\- Ce n'est rien. Peu de sorciers sont morts à cette époque. Seuls des enfants le furent.**

Le regard de Carlisle se voila un peu plus de remord et de tristesse. Les enfants, il en avait vu de nombreux sur les bûchers, apparemment beaucoup plus que ce que Harry pouvait se l'imaginer mais cela il ne lui dirait jamais. Il ne voulait pas accabler le jeune sorcier par ces péchés.

**\- Il est facile pour les personnes maîtrisant la magie de faire semblant de mourir sur les bûchers. Certains en étaient d'ailleurs accro et s'amusaient à se faire capturer sous différents déguisements pour aller sur le bûcher. Ce n'est pas par peur que mon peuple s'est séparé du monde Moldu. C'est simplement pour être tranquille et d'une certaine façon pour protéger les Moldus qui sont totalement sans défense contre la magie, surtout maintenant.**

**\- Comment cela, surtout maintenant** , demanda Jasper intéresser par la tournure que prenait la discussion. **Les humains pourraient même représenter un danger pour nous les vampires avec leurs bombes.**

 

Harry se mit à rire doucement sous les yeux effarés des Cullens. Jasper avait l'impression d'avoir d'y une immense bêtise pourtant il savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Les Volturi eux-même avaient cette crainte.

 

\- **Les humains ne seraient jamais capables de vous exterminez. Les Vampires sont très résistants et en plus la plupart des vampires vivent dans le monde magique. Avant de vous rencontrez, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des vampires qui ignoraient l'existence du monde Magique et qui vivait dans le monde Moldu.**

**\- Il y a tant de Vampire que cela chez vous ?** Demanda Carlisle abasourdit. Les Volturi ignoraient-ils donc l'existence de tant de vampire ?

**\- Je ne sais pas exactement combien ils sont exactement mais je sais qu'il y en a environ deux milles vampires en Angleterre.**

**\- Deux milles !! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ne pourront jamais passez inaperçu et s'ils se nourrissent dans votre monde ils doivent faire un massacre.**

**\- Combien êtes-vous dans le monde Moldu ?** Demanda Harry curieux.

**\- Moins de cent cinquante.**

**\- Si peu ? Cela est sûrement dû à la façon dont vous vous alimentez. Tout d'abord non les vampires ne font pas de massacre, du moins pas tant que cela et si jamais cela arrive, ils sont tués. La première chose que vous devez savoir c'est que ce sont les sorciers qui règnent en maître sur le monde magique.**

**\- Vous êtes si puissant que cela ?**

**\- Nous sommes puissants certes mais ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de ça. Un sorcier est résistant et donnerait du fil à retorde à un Vampire si jamais il entrait en combat. Mais c'est plutôt ce que représente un sorcier qui nous protège. Un sorcier s'est un potentiel futur Calice.**

**\- Un Calice ?**

**\- C'est bien ce que je pensais en écoutant Edward. Vous ne savez vraiment rien sur vous. Vous n'avez même pas les bases de ce que doit connaître tout vampire qui se respecte, sans vouloir vous offensez. Un Calice c'est un donneur volontaire de sang.**

**\- Tu veux dire que certains sorciers acceptent de se faire transformer ou tuer pour nourrir les Vampires et ainsi maintenir la suprématie de ton peuple. Mais c'est atroce** , s'offusqua Rosalie.

 

\- **Non tu as mal compris** , dit Harry en secouant légèrement la tête. **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les sorciers sont très résistants. Une simple morsure n'est pas suffisante pour tuer ou transformer un sorcier, il faut bien plus que cela. Les Calices sont des créations d'un rituel spécial. Quand un sorcier et un vampire désirent se lier, ils font cette cérémonie. Le sorcier devient alors un calice. Il produit plus de sang qu'il ne lui en faut et il vit aussi longtemps que le Vampire. Le sang des Calices est additif le vampire une fois qu'il en a bu, ne peut plus se nourrir que de lui. C'est pourquoi les sorciers n'ont rien à craindre des vampires. Car s'en prendre aux sorciers s'est risquer d'énerver les Calices ce qui pourraient les tuer. Les vampires qui n'ont pas de calice se nourrissent habituellement de potion qui imite le sang humain.**

 

Les Cullen regardaient Harry choqué. Le sorcier leur parlait de chose des plus invraisemblables comme si cela était tout à fait normal et que franchement il aurait dû être au courant depuis longtemps. Il détruisait tout ce qu'il avait pensé être réel sans vraiment ce rendre compte du choque qu'il entraînait.

 

\- **Pour en revenir aux bombes moldus, la magie des sorciers et des calices a tendance à rendre inefficace toute technologie. Il est tout à fait probable que la bombe n'explose pas quand elle tombe. Quand aux balles, leurs vitesses et leurs puissances feraient réagir n'importe quelle magie et le sorcier serait protégé grâce à la magie instinctive.**

 

La discussion commençait vraiment à s'éterniser. Harry devait vraiment la raccourcir s'il voulait que sa voix tienne jusqu'à la fin. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle supporte un trop long discourt.

 

**\- La raison que je me cache, c'est que je ne veux pas revenir dans le monde magique. Vous devez avant tout savoir que le monde magique est très dangereux et qu'il y a là-bas des créatures si terribles que vous ne pouvez pas les imaginer**.

 

\- **Pire que les Vampires** , demanda Edward.

 

**\- Bien pire qu'eux. Franchement les vampires sont des anges comparés à elles. Par exemple il y a les détraqueurs. Ils sont un peu comme des vampires mais au lieu de ce nourrir de sang, il retire l'âme de leur victime et la déguste pendant des années. Ils laissent derrière leur passage des corps dépourvus d'âme. Et non Edward, les vampires ne sont pas dépourvus d'âme. Si tu rencontrais un sans-âme tu comprendrais. Il ne pense pas, ne ressent rien. Leur corps est certes vivant mais c'est une coquille vide. C'est vraiment quelques choses d'affreux. Mais il y a bien d'autres créatures dangereuses. Le Basilic est l'une d'elles, se sont d'immenses serpents qui tuent d'un simple regard.**

**Bref tout cela pour dire que le monde magique est dangereux mais il l'est encore plus pour moi.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que j'ai le don de me mettre dans les situations les plus improbables et j'ai aussi beaucoup d'ennemis ou d'amis qui ressemblent plus à des ennemis.**

**Je suis né lorsque la guerre sévissait dans le monde magique. Deux camps s'affrontaient la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Quand j'avais un an, mes parents se sont fait assassiner par le leader des Ténèbres mais quand il a essayé de me tuer, son sort c'est retourné contre lui. J'ai résisté à un sort mortel et mit fin à la guerre. Je suis dans le monde magique un héros. Je n'ai pas vécu là-bas pendant que j'étais enfant. Je n'y suis retourné que pour aller au collège pour apprendre à maîtriser ma magie. Mais depuis que j'y suis retourné, on n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me tuer. Il ne se passe pas un an sans que l'on essaye de me tuer. J'ai affronté des centaines de détraqueurs, des araignées géantes, un loup-garou et un basilic. Mais le pire est arrivé cette année. Mon école a décidé d'organiser un tournoi. Ce tournoi avait été annulé à cause du nombre trop important de mort. Il est réservé aux personnes de majeur, aux personnes de plus de 17 ans. Pourtant j'ai du y participer. Quelqu'un m'a inscrit sans m'a permission. Au lieu de m'aider à sortir de là, on m'a traité de tricheur et on m'a forcé à participer. On m'a quasiment jeté dans une arène sans préparation et on m'a fait affronter un dragon.**

**\- Un dragon ?** Murmura Emmett choqué.

 

**\- Oui un dragon, ou plutôt une immense Dragonne. Les concurrents devaient voler un œuf à une dragonne en train de couver. On devait faire la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il soit. Même les éleveurs de dragon ne s’approchent pas des œufs. C'était atroce, personne ne venait aider. Les gens restaient assit en train d'applaudir sans jamais intervenir. L'un des concurrents s'est fait brûler vif. Il n'est pas mort mais pendant qu'il hurlait de douleur, les spectateurs étaient en train de rigoler. C'était atroce, c'est pour cela que je suis parti. Je n'ai que quatorze ans, je ne veux pas mourir comme un gladiateur. Je ne veux pas mourir !!**

 

Edward prit Harry dans les bras pour le consoler. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que cela avait dû être de se retrouver seul dans une arène à risquer sa vie pour le simple plaisir des spectateurs. Nul doute que dans les spectateurs il devait y avoir eut certains de ces amis. Pourtant ces derniers n'avaient rien fait pour le sauver, ils s'étaient contentés de regarder. Il avait été utilisé par l'ensemble de son peuple comme un sacrifice. Edward ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir que Harry ne remette pas un pied dans le monde magique.

 

\- **Vous comprenez pourquoi personne ne doit savoir que j'existe. Je suis un Héros ! Ils vont mettre tous les moyens qu'ils peuvent pour me retrouver. Ils leurs suffit d'une photo, d'un dossier ou d'un nom pour me retrouver. S'ils me retrouvent, ils me tueront, si ce n'est pas par ce tournoi c'est par un autre moyen. Je suis un putain d'héros ! Mon seul destin selon eux s'est d'être un martyre.**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons te protéger** , murmura Edward à son oreille.

 

Il entendit en écho dans son esprit, avec plaisir, que le reste de sa famille était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Rosalie et Esmée étaient totalement furieuses. Elles avaient une folle envie d'aller détruire le monde magique pour oser traiter un enfant comme cela. Carliste quant à lui se sentait encore coupable de sa participation à la chasse aux sorcières. Il protégerait Harry de tous les dangers. C'était un moyen de se faire pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait. Jamais encore Edward n'avait vu ces trois là aussi en colère. Il n'avait donc pas de doute que Harry serait bien protéger. Il n'arrivera rien au jeune sorcier avant qu'ils ne soient tous mort.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 

Après une discussion houleuse, Edward réussi à convaincre Harry de rester à la maison des Cullen. Ce dernier restait toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité mais sa condition de vie s'était nettement améliorer. Il vivait maintenant dans une maison chauffée, dormait dans un lit, acheter récemment par Alice et installé dans la chambre d'Edward, et surtout il avait une bibliothèque entière pour combler son ennui.

 

Par contre, il ne s'était pas encore intégrer à la famille. Il avait une peur irrationnelle de se faire retrouver. Il essayait donc, malgré son nouvel environnement, de rester aussi silencieux que possible. Ce n'est qu'en présence d'Edward qu’Harry acceptait de parler. Il pouvait même s'il était de bonne humeur accepter de se découvrir.

 

Esmée, Alice et Emmett étaient assez tristes de cette attitude mais ils avaient appris à s'en accoutumer. Jasper quant à lui était la personne qui avait le plus de mal avec Harry non pas à cause de son caractère mais à cause de son odeur. Bien qu'elle l'attire moins que celle de la plupart des humains, elle était parfois trop forte pour qu'il puisse supporter d'être dans la même pièce qu’Harry. Heureusement le jeune sorcier ne s'en était absolument pas offusqué et il s'était même mit à son tour à éviter le vampire pour que sa présence le gêne le moins possible.

 

La seule partie de la maison où on pouvait deviner la présence du jeune sorcier était la cave. En effet à coté du matériel médical, Harry avait installé son laboratoire de potion. Il fabriquait les potions qui pourraient lui être utile s'il retombait malade. Carlisle avait était fasciné par ce qu'il faisait. Il avait ainsi découvert que les sorciers pouvaient réparer les os en un instant et qu'il pouvait même les faire repousser. Il avait voulu apprendre à faire des potions malheureusement Harry lui avait clairement signifié que cela n'était pas possible car le brasseur incorporait de la magie dans chaque potion qu'il faisait et que sans cette magie la potion était inefficace.

 

Edward savait aussi qu’Harry cherchait en cachette un moyen d'aider Jasper à supporter l'odeur du sang des humains. Il l'avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois aidé. Ces recherches furent encore infructueuses. Il faut dire qu'Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'ingrédient non plus et qu'il se refusait, et c'était tout à fait normal, de retourner dans le monde magique pour se réapprovisionner.

 

La relation entre Edward et Harry s'était renforcée. Edward refusait toujours de demander à Harry de sortir avec lui mais il était clair pour tout le monde, et surtout pour Jasper, qu'il en était tombé amoureux et que le jeune sorcier n'était pas indifférent à son charme. Rosalie était particulièrement heureuse de se refus et faisait tout pour qu'il dure. Harry était selon elle beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir une relation amoureuse et elle le faisait clairement comprendre à Edward à chaque fois que ce dernier commençait à attarder trop longtempsson regard, à son goût, sur Harry.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Edward se prépara pour aller en cours. Si le lycée lui avait paru ennuyant avant de rencontrer Harry cela était encore pire maintenant. Le fait de savoir qu’Harry était à la maison lui donnait une folle envie de se faire porter malade. Malheureusement, il savait que son père refuserait. L'école était trop importante pour leur couverture pour qu'il permette à un de ces fils de la négliger.

 

C'est donc avec un ennui évident qu'il se préparait. Il sentait que cette journée allait être atroce. Il y avait une nouvelle qui arrivait. Apparemment c'était la fille unique du chérif Swan. Sa venue allait entraîner, comme chaque évènement nouveau dans cette ville, un élan d'enthousiasme qui allait augmenter le son des pensées des gens. Il n'était pas rare qu'une personne excitée se mette à hurler dans ces pensées. Il allait sûrement souffrir. La seule chose de bien qu'il pouvait trouver et bien que cela pouvait être considérer comme un peu sadique, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul qui aurait une mauvaise journée. A cause de son empathie Jasper allait souffrir autant que lui. Au moins cela ferait une personne en moins pour le charrier.

 

Il embrassa le front du sorcier endormi et parti rejoindre ces frères et sœurs.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis le temps qu'il avait des ennuis, il avait appris à écouter son instinct. Il savait donc que quelque chose allait se passer mais le problème s'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi.

 

Il avait rapidement emballé ses affaires et ranger son laboratoire. Il était près à partir au moindre signe de danger.

 

Son attitude rendait Esmée complètement folle. Elle entendait le jeune homme sursauter au moindre bruit et il parcourait la salle sans jamais se calmer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ou plutôt entendu, dans un tel état. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter et elle devenait elle aussi paranoïaque s'imaginant à chaque craquement de la maison que des sorciers venaient enlever Harry.

 

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée, quand ces enfants rentrèrent du lycée qu'elle s'aperçu que Harry avait raison mais que le problème ne venait pas de l'endroit qu'elle avait imaginé.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry fut heureux de voir Edward revenir. Il savait que dans l'état où il était, le vampire serait le seul qu'il pourrait le calmer. Harry descendit rapidement l'escalier pour aller à sa rencontre mais Edward passa devant lui sans faire attention à lui et monta dans sa chambre. Harry était choqué. Pourquoi diable le vampire réagissait comme cela ? Jamais encore Edward ne l'avait ignoré. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

 

\- **La nouvelle sent trop bon pour Edward** , Répondit Jasper à l'air confus d'Harry. **Il a faillit la tuée.**

 

Edward redescendit avec un sac à la main.

 

\- **Je pars** , annonça Edward à sa famille. **Je vais aller au Coven des Denali.**

**\- Bien prend soin toi mon chéri** , dit Esmée.

 

Tout le monde comprenait pourquoi Edward partait. Quand le sang d'une personne sentait trop bon pour un vampire, il était rare que celui-ci résiste. Surtout s'il passait trop de temps à coté. Il était donc mieux pour tout le monde qu'Edward parte. Leurs secrets ne risquaient pas d'être révélés et la jeune Swan ne mourrait pas. Tout le monde comprenait sauf une, ou plutôt cette personne comprenait la situation mais elle n'acceptait pas qu'Edward parte.

 

 **\- Ne pars pas !** Ordonna Harry d'une voix forte en enlevant sa cape.

 

Edward soupira, il ne voulait pas partir. Il détestait cette fille qui l'obligeait à laisser Harry mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'Alaska était peuplé de vampire et il serait trop dangereux d'y emmener Harry, quand à rester il ne pouvait pas. Il allait faire un massacre sinon. Il s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans les bras en respirant profondément son parfum.

 

**\- Je ne peux pas rester.**

Il se détacha du sorcier et parti vers la porte. Il ne réussit pas à l'atteindre car, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas vers elle, qu'il se sentit projeter contre le mur. Edward regardait Harry choquer. L'adolescent était entré dans une position de combat. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir et qu'il comptait bien utiliser tous les moyens en sa possession pour le faire rester.

 

Edward soupira, il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Harry. Il n'était de toute façon même pas sûr de gagner si jamais ils s'affrontaient. Il devait lui faire accepter sa décision pacifiquement. Il maudit pour la première fois de ne pas pouvoir comprendre les pensées d'Harry et d'entendre à la place qu'un sifflotement. Il était toujours plus simple de manipuler quelqu'un quand on savait à quoi il pensait.

 

**\- Harry tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rester. A moins bien sûr que tu désires que je la tue et que je mette l'ensemble de la famille en danger à cause de cela.**

**\- Non bien sûr mais je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.**

**\- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. L'endroit où je vais n'est pas sûr pour toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter non plus mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour éviter cela.**

**\- En faite, j'ai une solution** , murmura Harry.

**\- Tu as fini la potion ?**

**\- Non mais je te propose d'être ton Calice.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Le vampire qui a un Calice n'est attiré que par le sang de celui-ci car c'est le seul qu'il puisse boire. Cela résoudrait tous les problèmes.**

Edward regardait Harry interloqué.

**\- Je ne peux pas te faire cela** , murmura-il.

**\- C'est ma décision, j'ai conscience bien plus que toi des conséquences de ce que je dis et je les accepte. Maintenant je te demande juste de réfléchir à ma proposition** , dit Harry en quittant la pièce.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Edward regardait Harry abasourdi avant de poser son sac et d'aller s'effondrer sur le canapé. Le reste de la famille le suivit dans le salon. Ils savaient qu'il aurait besoin de leurs avis pour prendre sa décision.

 

**\- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux lui demander cela.**

**\- Pourquoi** , s'exclama Rosalie. **Il est ton compagnon après tout.**

**\- Rosalie a raison. Il est ton Compagnon. Un jour ou l'autre il te faudra le transformer, en vampire ou en calice. Je pense sérieusement qu'en Calice c'est mieux. Il n'aura pas à passer par la souffrance que nous avons vécut.**

**\- Mais il pourrait passer par plus de souffrance. Franchement crois-tu vraiment que la transformation se fasse sans douleur et qu'à chaque fois que je le mordrais il aura autre chose que mal. De plus, il n'a que quatorze ans. Il est déjà assez ennuyant d'être figer pour l'éternité à dix-sept ans alors quatorze. Et puis il pourrait regretter sa décision plus tard. Ce n'est pas comme les vampires. Il sera condamné à rester à mes côtés toute l'éternité.**

Le silence s'installa, il avait touché des points tout à fait pertinents.

**\- Va le chercher** , ordonna Jasper. **Tu ne peux pas décider tant que tu n'en sauras pas plus sur la condition des Calices. Tout sera plus clair après.**

Edward regarda un moment son frère. Son esprit fonctionnait comme s'il se préparait à livrer bataille. C'était assez étonnant et effrayant. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher Harry. Il ne fallait pas désobéir à Jasper quand il était comme cela.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry se cala au fond du fauteuil avec une tasse de café dans la main. Il devait être au mieux de sa forme pour essayer de convaincre Edward de rester. Tout se jouait maintenant.

**\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?**

**\- On voudrait en savoir un peu plus sur les Calices. Par exemple comment se passe la transformation.**

**\- Je dois boire du sang d'Edward avant que ce dernier ne commence à boire le mien. Une gorgée suffit à conclure l'accord. Et non vous ne pourrez pas y assister** , dit Harry en rougissant, alors que le regard de Carlisle se faisait intéresser. Il commençait à connaître suffisamment l'homme pour savoir que sa curiosité avait été piqué à vif et qu'il voulait la satisfaire. **C'est un acte très personnel.**

**\- Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?** Demanda Edward inquiet.

**\- Non, la plupart de la transformation se passe lors du sommeil du calice. Il ne ressent donc rien à part une immense fatigue.**

**\- Quels sont les conséquences exactes de ce lien ?**

**\- Pour le Calice, il va faire que de dormir et de manger pendant plusieurs jours. Il est particulièrement vulnérable à ce moment là. Ensuite, il sera pendant environ un an plus… confus et faible dirons nous. Le lien sera encore frais et il sera épuisé magiquement à cause de la transformation ce qui le rendra moins puissant et il aura donc besoin d'être rassurer. Il deviendra plus collant et dépendant du Vampire. Cela répondra au désir de protection qu'aura le vampire. Le lien à pour effet pour le vampire d'être dépendant du sang du Calice et échange du sang, il devient très protecteur. Sa principale volonté, c'est de protéger son calice. Il a besoin de le faire. Si jamais un calice était trop indépendant et ne se reposait pas un minimum sur son vampire, celui-ci pourrait mal le prendre et il serait capable de séquestrer le calice. Il est aussi capable de sentir les besoins de son calice pour les subvenir.**

**Autre chose, le calice et le vampire deviennent compagnon. Ils ont donc une relation amoureuse. Le calice ne pourra jamais tromper son Vampire, le vampire le pourra mais il est rare qu'il le fasse. Il ne veut pas faire de mal à son compagnon.**

Harry était rouge coquelicot quand il finit son explication. Il sentait les yeux d'Edward le transpercer alors que le reste de la famille avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit était particulièrement important mais cela n'empêchait pas que c'était gênant de parler de sexe devant des personnes qui deviendront, il l'espérait, sa famille.

 

**\- Tu n'as que quatorze ans Harry. Je ne peux pas te condamner à rester l'éternité à cet âge.**

**\- Les calices vieillissent jusqu'à atteindre l'âge apparent de leur vampire. Et puis tu ne me condamnes pas ! C'est mon choix.**

**\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir encore un peu.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry regarda le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait Edward partirait dans son sommeil et qu'il ne le reverra plus. Harry n'en revenait pas comme il s'était attaché à lui. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il l'avait pris pour un abruti mais il était finalement la personne que Harry préférait dans ce bas monde.

 

Harry ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à l'aimer. Il y a quelques mois encore, il était persuadé qu'il était amoureux de Cho Chang pourtant la quitter de lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il avouait même qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle avant aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à son égard n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait pour Edward. Quand celui-ci avait dit vouloir partir, il avait été déchiré. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son âme et une partie de sa magie. Il savait qu'il avait été égoïste en demandant à Edward de le prendre comme Calice mais il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix. Il doutait qu'il aurait réussit à survivre sans lui.

 

Il avait longuement étudié les vampires, les calices, les veelas et les loup-garoux en cours de défense contre les forces de mal, mais il n'avait jamais travaillé sur la magie elle-même. Il ne savait pas du tout comment sa magie s'était attachée à l'essence d'Edward. Il ne savait pas comment enlever cela. La seule chose qu'il savait s'était que sa magie et son instinct lui hurlaient de rester à ses cotés et l'empêcher de partir.

 

Il savait que si Edward était parti, il aurait perdu le contrôle de sa magie et aurait tué détruit la moitié de la ville, si ce n'est plus.

 

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant passer Edward. Harry cessa presque de respirer. Edward utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour apparaître au dessus du sorcier. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

 

**\- J'accepte. J'accepte de te prendre pour calice.**

 

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus fort. Il avait réussit. Edward allait rester. Harry avait envie de sauter partout mais il ne le fit pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Edward commençait à enlever délicatement le haut de son pyjama puis fit de même avec son haut avant de se rallonger contre lui.

 

Harry comprit qu'Edward avait l'intension de le transformer maintenant. Harry savait qu'il devait le repousser et lui expliquer que le lien se prépare un minimum mais il avait une peur intense qu'Edward change d'avis s'il le fait. Harry espérait de tout son cœur que le vampire arriverait à subvenir à ses nouveaux besoins et à ne pas trop paniquer quand ils arriveront.

 

Il vit Edward arraché un morceau de sa peau avec ses dents avant de lui tendre son poignet ensanglanté. Harry l'attrapa et suça un moment avant de le laisser partir. Le sang n'avait pas vraiment un goût agréable mais Harry savait qu'il devait en avaler une bonne partie. Le sang des vampires ne s'écoulait pas il avait donc fallu un moment pour sucer le sang cristallisé.

 

Les crocs du vampire se rapprochaient. Harry pouvait dire qu'il était un peu terrifiant mais il savait qu'il allait s'habituer. C'était de toute façon moins effrayant que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer. Il pencha donc la tête et invita Edward à mordre.

 

Il senti les crocs pénétrer sa peau avant que l'obscurité le prenne.


End file.
